Until We Meet Again
by xxCarybearxx
Summary: Alois only has a few months left. Ciel realizes his feelings. They spend as much time together as they can. They both know they cannot live without the other. What will Ciel do when Alois is gone?


Alois looked at Ciel, their eyes fixed on each other. "W-what?" Ciel stuttered. He fell to his knees. "I'm going to die…" Alois said quietly. Tears fell down Ciel's face. His heart felt an agonizing rip. "You're lying." Ciel looked up at Alois, who knelt down next to him. "Why do you think I came here? To fight? That's the last thing on my mind right now. I just…I just wanted to tell you because-" He was stopped by Ciel's hands covering his mouth.

"Shut up!" Ciel shouted. "…" Alois's eyes became sad. "…How long?" Alois didn't understand. "I said how long? How long until you die?" Ciel burst into tears. "A few months…" Alois whispered. Ciel looked at him. He couldn't say anything because he was choking up on tears. "Ciel…" Alois started to tear up. "Ciel…I wanted to tell you something…before I'm gone."

"Ciel, I-" Alois was cut off by a pair of arms wrapping around him. "I like you." Alois's eyes widened. "W-what?" "I said I like you, Alois!" Ciel repeated. Alois squeezed Ciel tight. "I like you too." Alois began tearing up. They cried together for what felt like hours.

From that day on, they spent as much time together as possible. But as the days turned into weeks, Alois only became more sick. Soon, he was bedridden. Ciel visited him everyday, of course. But he'd repeat to himself everyday right before he left to go visit him, that he wouldn't let Alois see him cry. He had to stay strong for him. Although on the inside, he was falling apart. He knew deep inside himself that he couldn't live without him. But he'd _never_ let Alois find that out.

Ciel walked into Alois's room. "I'm coming in." Ciel said softly, knocking on the door. "Hello, Ciel. How are you, today?" Ciel chuckled. "I'm the one that should be asking _you_ that." Ciel walked up to Alois's bed and sat down. Alois sat up and smiled. "You know I look forward to your visit everyday. It's the only thing I have to look forward to." Alois looked at the ground.

_It's so sad…_Ciel thought. And with that thought, came a tear. He couldn't control it. He wiped his face quickly, hoping that Alois didn't notice. He did. "Ciel, don't cry…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset." Alois hugged Ciel closely. "You don't have to worry about me, Ciel. I'm fine." Alois lied. _Fine? You can't even get out of bed, anymore! How is that fine?_ Ciel thought to himself, still in Alois's embrace.

"Ciel…" Alois moved closer to Ciel's face. He pressed his lips gently to Ciel's. Ciel blushed. "I really like you, Ciel. Please don't worry about me, It makes me sad…" A tear came to Alois's eye. Alois wiped it away quickly and smiled. "I'm happy you're here! It's so boring and I'm not allowed to do anything!" He rambled on and on about everything and Ciel sat there, listening to it all-like it was the last time he would.

Over the next few days, Ciel became extremely busy with work. He couldn't go see Alois as often as he used to, anymore, which did not please Ciel one bit. He did nothing but worry about Alois. He worried so much that he couldn't do his work properly. "Young Master, I know you're worried about him, but please do your work properly. Even the _Queen_ has noticed a change in your behavior." Sebastian said as he brought Ciel's afternoon tea.

"I can't stop worrying about him. He's dying, Sebastian. How do you expect me to do things properly when the one I love is dying!" He shouted then blushed at what he just said out loud. May-rin came to the door. "Erm...Excuse me, but you have a visitor." "Let them in." Ciel said trying to calm down. He sighed.

A man wearing all black, glasses, with golden eyes walked through the doors. It was Claude. _Why is he here?_ "I have come to deliver a letter and saddening news." Claude handed the letter to Ciel, who put it in his pocket. "Master Alois, he wanted you to have that. He wrote it for you." Ciel's eyes widened, tears started coming. "Master Alois has passed on." Claude bowed with saddened eyes. "No…"Ciel jumped out of his chair and ran out of the room. "Young Master!" Sebastian followed him.

Claude said his goodbyes to whomever was still around in the mansion and left. "I don't believe it." Ciel said, walking fast to the carriage. "Claude wouldn't lie about something like this, Young Master." Sebastian tried to stop him, but it didn't work. "I'm going to see for myself. Prepare the carriage, Sebastian." "Young Mas-" He was cut off. "Don't refuse me. It's an _order._" Ciel glared at Sebastian, who started preparing the carriage. "Yes, my lord."

They rode to the Trancy Manor. Ciel rushed into the building without a second thought. Surprising everyone in it. "Where's Alois?" The triplets, Hannah, and Claude all stared at Ciel, with surprised expressions on their faces. "Young Master, don't just run off without me!" Sebastian came running up into the room following Ciel. "Where's Alois?"

"..He's gone." Hannah stared at the floor. Her eyes filled with sorrow. Ciel's eyes widened in horror. "I-It can't be…true!" "Did you read the letter that Master Alois wrote you?" Hannah asked. "…No…" He had forgotten about it. He pulled it out of the pocket of his coat and opened it up. It read as follows;

Ciel, by the time you read this, I will probably be gone. Don't be sad, Ciel. I will always be watching over you, so smile for me okay? And maybe we can meet again someday."

-Sincerely, Alois.

Ciel burst into tears. _It was true. Alois was gone. Ciel was all alone now._

A few months passed.

Ciel did not do anything. He was always dazed. Always thinking of Alois. Sometimes he'd even hallucinate and think he saw Alois, only to get his heart torn up more. He was falling deeper and deeper into a dark abyss. Nobody could pull him out of it, it had already devoured most of him. All that was left was practically an empty shell. Anyone who so much as glanced in his direction could tell he was already almost gone.

Sebastian became very worried, but at the same time, he became aggravated. Ciel wasn't even thinking of revenge anymore. That had actually ended a while ago, but he sometimes would bring it up. But now, nothing. The soul that Sebastian tried so hard to shape was gone. Just an empty shell.

Sebastian knocked on the door. "Young Master, I'm coming in." "What is it?" Ciel didn't even bother to look at Sebastian, who hesitated. "…Your afternoon tea, Sir." "I'm not hungry…" Ciel's eyes looked lifeless. "But you haven't eaten since yesterday…" Sebastian frowned. "I said I'm not hungry!" Sebastian started to get impatient. He put the tray down and stood in front of Ciel's desk. "Young Master, forgive my rudeness, but I know you're still depressed about his death, but it's been long enough. It's time to move on."

"Don't tell me what to do." Ciel's face stayed emotionless, yet tears fell down his face. "Young Mas-" He was cut off. "Get out!" Ciel was in tears, he held his face, trying to stop them. But it didn't work. Sebastian came closer to Ciel and put his arms out. "I really dislike seeing you like this." Ciel jumped into Sebastian's arms and started crying on his shoulder. "I can't do this anymore. I can't live without him!" Sebastian patted Ciel's back. "You're going to be fine. Just give it some time." "I can't take it anymore, Sebastian. I need to see him. I want to be with him…I need him…" All of a sudden, Ciel stood up. His tears had disappeared.

"W-what are you doing?" Sebastian was concerned. _What is he planning?_ He thought, "I'm going to the mountains. I'm going to meet with Alois. So we can be together again. So I can be happy again." He ran out of the room. "What does he me-" Sebastian just then remembered that the mountains were the major spot for suicides. Every case eventually led there. By the time Sebastian came back to his senses, Ciel was already headed for the mountains.

"I need to see Alois…" Tears came back to Ciel's face. "Don't worry, Alois, we'll meet again shortly." Ciel smiled. He climbed up all the way to the top of the mountain. It was rather easy since Ciel had no fear of falling. That was his intention, really. He reached the top of the mountain. He stood up and stared at the sky. It was a beautiful sunset. "Alois…" _I want to let go of all this pain. I'm tired of everything and I want to end it all._ He thought to himself before he took his final steps. He finally let go.

"Young Master!" Sebastian came running up to the mountain. But he was too late. Ciel was already gone. He lay there on the ground, eyes closed, and still as could be. Sebastian gasped. "N-No…!" Sebastian screamed. "Why? Why did you have to do this?" Sebastian fell to the ground and grabbed his Young Master's still body. He held it as gently as he could, as if it would shatter any second.

"Young Mas-No…Ciel…Ciel!" Sebastian cried out. A tear rolled down his face. "W-what is this?" Sebastian wiped the tear off his face. He's never cried before in his life. He didn't even know he could carry such emotions. But while he was with Ciel, he felt them all- Happiness, sadness, anger, and even love. "There's no way…" Sebastian clutched the body that was once Ciel. _I love you, why'd you have to leave me?_

After what felt like hours, he lay the body back on the ground as gently as he could. There was no need for Sebastian to be here, anymore. His master was gone. He had no one to serve anymore. _I hope you're happy with him, Ciel. Rest in peace._ Sebastian felt something inside of him. He didn't know what it was, but it made him smile-a gentle smile. Sebastian left this world and returned to his own.


End file.
